The Thing You Love Most
The Thing You Love Most is the second episode of Season One of Once Upon a Time. It is the second episode of the series overall. Synopsis Regina Mills tries to force Emma Swan out of Storybrooke and out of her and Henry Mills' lives permanently. Meanwhile, it is revealed how the Evil Queen released the curse upon the fairytale world. Summary The next morning, the townspeople notice the town clock has started to move. Regina goes through her son Henry's storybook and notices that there are missing pages near the back. She goes to Henry and asks where the pages are, but he says that it's an old book and they've always been gone. Regina complains that he thinks of her as an evil queen rather than his mother. He insists that he doesn't, and she asks who he does think his mother is. Regina assures him that Emma is no longer an issue, but then hears the town clock time. She goes to see it and notices that Emma's car is still in town. Regina goes to see Emma with a basket of apples, saying that they're from the tree that she has had since she was a little girl. The mayor suggests that Emma should enjoy them on her way home. Emma points out that Regina telling her to leave is just encouraging her to stay, and that she wants to stay and make sure her biological son is okay. When Regina says that she has things under control, Emma asks what she means and Regina says that she has the boy in therapy and warns Emma not to underestimate her. The Evil Queen teleports back to her castle as Prince Charming tries to kill her by throwing his sword. The Magic Mirror asks what she's done and the Evil Queen explains that she casts the Dark Curse, much to the surprise of her servant and the Magic Mirror. She then goes to the Forbidden Fortress to see Maleficent, another evil witch, and the two briefly spar verbally. The Evil Queen then demands her curse back, but Maleficent says that they've already made their exchange and it's hers now. She points out that it's hidden in the orb on her staff; contained for good reason, and asks where it came from. The Evil Queen summons her magical forces, summoning a fireball from the fireplace. Maleficent fights back as the Evil Queen animates all of the weapons and throws them at Maleficent's pet, a black unicorn. The mistress protects her pet, but the Evil Queen binds her with the metal from the chandelier and takes the staff. When Maleficent tells her to do her worse, the Evil Queen refuses, saying that she's her only friend, and ignores her friend's warning that the Dark Curse will create a void within her that she can't fill. The Evil Queen accepts that and leaves. Later, the Evil Queen meets with the other dark forces of the land and tells them that today is the day that they will finally emerge triumphant. They ask if they'll be happy and the Evil Queen says that they will, but she needs a lock of hair from the darkest souls of the land. At her gesture, the trees around them animate, surrounding them. They each contribute a lock and the Evil Queen causes the limbs to withdraw. She then takes out the final ingredient: the heart of her prized steed from her childhood. She unleashes the Dark Curse and a column of magical smoke swirls up into the air as the others look on, but then disappears. A gnome laughs at the Evil Queen for her failure, and she transforms him into a stone statue. Regina is in the garden admiring the apples and a gnome statue when the newspaper editor, Sidney (the Magic Mirror), approaches her. He has already published an article in the town newspaper, the Mirror, about Emma destroying the town's boundary marker, but admits that he's learned little of Emma's background. Regina points out that he's learned nothing of value and warns him to find something or she'll dispose of him. Emma is at Granny's Diner getting breakfast when the waitress, Ruby, brings her a cup of hot chocolate. She tells Emma that someone has bough it for her, and Emma, seeing Sheriff Graham, assumes it's from him. Emma tells him that she doesn't want gifts from him, and Henry looks up from the next booth and says that he sent it over. He invites her to walk him to school, and says that his plan is to free everyone from the curse. As Emma attempts to eat one of Regina's apples, Henry grabs it and throws it away. She asks why the citizens don't remember their past lives, and Henry explains that they all live in a haze and Emma is the only one who can free everyone. He removed the pages from the storybook to keep Regina from learning that Emma is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Henry tells her to read the pages and learn about her past, but to make sure that Regina doesn't see them because it would be bad if she learned who Emma is. They arrive at the school and Henry goes inside after saying that he's glad Emma believes him. Henry's teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard sees them talking and comes over to thank Emma for making Henry smile. She explains to Emma that Regina has managed to remain mayor through intimidation, and that Henry thinks that she's Snow White. When Mary Margaret asks who Henry thinks Emma is, Emma lies and she says she's not in the book. Emma goes to see Archie Hopper and asks why Henry thinks that people are storybook characters. Archie explains that Henry is using the book to deal with his problems, but Emma points out that Henry only got the book a month ago and Henry's problems go back further. The psychiatrist admits that Henry has had problems with his adoptive mother, and offers Emma the file. Emma wonders why he's violating doctor-patient confidentiality, and Archie says that Emma is very important to Henry. As she goes, Archie tells her to be careful not to destroy the boy's imagination. Once Emma leaves, Archie calls Regina and says that she's right, and that Emma took the file. When Archie wonders why Emma came there, Regina says that she's the one who gave Emma the idea. Emma is in her room reading the file when Graham comes by to visit and says that Archie has filed a complaint that Emma stole the files. Emma shows him the files and Graham arrests her, and she points out that she's being set up. Graham asks who would want to set her up. Regina comes to see Henry at school and tells Sister Mary that it's important. She takes him aside and tells him that Emma has been arrested and that she's a con woman trying to take advantage of them. Henry doesn't believe it but Regina insists that she's just trying to protect them. As Graham takes Emma's photos, Emma warns that Regina is trying to get rid of her, and asks what influence she has with the police. Henry arrives with Sister Mary and tells Emma that he knew she was gathering intel for his operation. Mary Margaret offers to post bail, much to Emma's surprise. Regina is working in her office when she hears a noise outside. She looks outside and sees Emma taking a chainsaw to her apple tree. Regina storms out and Emma tells her that she'll have to do better than that to get her out of town, tells her that it's her move, and walks away. The Valet tells the Evil Queen that perhaps it's for the best that she failed, since the dark forces are more powerful than she can conceive. He assures her that helping her is his life, and she asks for his help to find out why the Dark Curse didn't work. The Valet suggest that she talk to Maleficent and warns that after going for revenge, there's no going back. The Evil Queen wonders what she has to go back to. Rumplestiltskin is in his cell when he realizes that the rat outside his cell is the Evil Queen. She transforms to her human form and tells him that the Dark Curse he gave her isn't working. Rumplestiltskin says that Snow White and Prince Charming visited him, and that he told them that only their unborn child can stop the darkness. She asks what she did wrong, and Rumplestiltskin says that he will in return for a good life in her new life, and that she must heed his every request as long as he says "please." The Evil Queen notes that he won't remember anything if the curse succeeds, and agrees. He then tells her that she needs to sacrifice the heart of something precious. When she states she used the heart of her most prized steed, Rumplestiltskin hisses she needs more than just a horse's heart for the curse to work. The Evil Queen asks what will suffice, and he says the heart of what she loves most. When she says that what she loved most died because of Snow White, Rumplestiltskin says that there must be something else and tells her to consider how far she's willing to go. The Evil Queen says she'll go as far as it takes, and he tells her to stop wasting time and go kill it. As Emma returns to her room, Granny approaches her and asks her to leave because they have a no-felons city ordinance. Granny asks for her key back and Emma hands it over.Graham comes to see Regina, who demands that he arrest Emma for destroying city property. The sheriff warns that Emma may be innocent and wonders who convinced Archie to lie, and Regina warns him not to let a crush get the better of him. Graham agrees to arrest Emma, but warns that she'll keep coming no matter what, and Henry will be hurt if the situation escalates. As Emma goes to get her car, she discovers that it's been booted. Regina calls and offers to meet with her so they can make peace. When Emma gets there, Regina apologizes and then suggests that Emma wants to take Henry away. Emma denies it and says that she simply wants to make sure that Henry is okay given his troubles. She explains that Henry can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality, and thinks he's crazy. Henry overhears them and runs away, and Emma realizes that Regina set her up. Regina says that she did know he'd be there, because she's his mother. Emma wonders how Regina has become so soulless and walks away. The Evil Queen returns to her castle and the Magic Mirror asks what happened. She ignores him and the Valet asks if she learned what she needed to know. The Evil Queen admits that she's conflicted and explains what she has to do, and the Valet realizes that he's the one that she loves most. She calls him "Daddy" and admits that she doesn't know what to do. He tells her to move past it, but the Evil Queen says that she can't live with what Snow Queen took from her. The Valet suggests that she start over so they can have a new life, but the Evil Queen says that her power will disappear and the others will think she's nothing. He tells her that she can have love again and hugs her, saying they can find happiness together. However, the choice is hers. The Evil Queen cries and then says that he can be right, and stabs him in the heart as he stares at her in shock. As he collapses to the ground, the Evil Queen apologizes. Emma goes to see Mary Margaret and pay her back the bail money. The teacher offers to hear her out and offers her cinnamon hot chocolate and cookies. Emma asks why Mary Margaret trusts her, and she says that she has the feeling that they've met before. She believes that Emma is innocent, but Emma says that she's leaving to keep Henry from being hurt. Mary Margaret points out that the fact that Emma wants to leave is the very reason to stay, because she cares about him and there'll be no one else to protect him Henry goes to see Archie for therapy, and he says that he doesn't think Archie is Jiminy Cricket. Emma storms in and Archie tries to apologize for what he did, but she tells Henry that she wanted to stay and get to know him. She admits that she thinks the curse is crazy, but that doesn't mean that it's not true. Emma told Regina what she needed to hear, and that the only way to break the curse is by tricking the Evil Queen into thinking that they're both nonbelievers. Henry cheers up and Emma tells her that the pages are dangerous, and burns them in Archie's fireplace to make sure that Regina never sees them. He gets up and hugs her, saying that he knew she was there to help him, and Emma says that not even a curse will stop her from helping him. The Evil Queen takes her father's heart to the clearing and tosses it into the fire. This time the curse expands throughout the land, changing everything in its path. The Evil queen then goes to a gravestone and leaves a flower at her father Henry's grave. Henry and Emma leave Archie's office together. As Regina tends to her apple tree, Mr. Gold comes by and congratulates her on being in high spirits. When the mayor says that she's triumphed, Gold warns her that he saw Emma and Henry together. He suggests that Regina should have come to him for help... for a price. When Regina says that she's not in the business of making deals with him anymore, Gold points out that he procured Henry for her and asks how she chose the name. Regina realizes that Gold wanted Emma to come to Storybrooke and asks where he obtained Henry. Gold says he won't answer her questions and asks her to let him go... please. Regina stares at him in dawning realization as he walks away. Appearances *Emma Swan *Henry Mills *Evil Queen / Regina Mills *Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard *Prince Charming *Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold *Sheriff Graham *Archie Hopper *Maleficent *Magic Mirror / Sidney Glass *Ruby *Ruby's Grandmother *Henry (Father) *Ogre *Blind Witch *Sleeping Beauty (mentioned) Quotes *'Regina:' Did you know that the honeycrisp tree is the most hearty and vigorous of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as 40 below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I've yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers. *'Regina:' Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of. *'Magic Mirror:' Now that was an awfully big threat. Destroy everyone's happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that? Evil Queen: The dark curse. Henry Sr: Are you sure your majesty? Magic Mirror: But you said you'd never use it. Henry Sr: You made a deal when you gave away that curse. Magic Mirror: You traded it away. Henry Sr: She won't be happy to see you. Evil Queen: Since when do I care about anyone's happiness but mine? *'Evil Queen:' Enough games. You know why I'm here. I need my curse back. Maleficent: It's not yours anymore. A deal's a deal. I traded you my sleeping curse. Evil Queen: Which failed, undone by a simple kiss. Now, please, return what's mine. Maleficent: The dark curse, really? You must know that not even its unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead... Evil Queen: I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff. Maleficent: Hidden for the good of all, old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity makes us look positively moral. *'Maleficent:' Don't do this, this curse. There are lines even we shouldn't cross. All power comes with a price. Enacting it will take a terrible toll. It will leave an emptiness inside you -- a void you will never be able to fill. *'Henry:' I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. *'Emma:' You come after me one more time, and I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I'm capable of. Your move. *'Henry Sr:' Revenge is a dark and lonely road. Once you go down it, there is no heading back. Evil Queen: What is there for me to head back to? *'Evil Queen:' What did you tell them White and Prince Charming? Rumplestiltskin: The truth. That nothing can stop the darkness, except of course, their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful, all curses can be broken. Their child is the key. *'Rumplestiltskin:' In this new land, should I ever come to you for every reason, you must heed my every request. You must do whatever I say, so long as I say, please. The Evil Queen: You do realize that should I succeed, you won't remember any of this. Rumplestiltskin: Oh well then, what's the harm? *'Rumplestiltskin:' This is the curse to end all curses. You think a horse is going to do? Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more precious. The Evil Queen: Tell me what will suffice. Rumplestiltskin: The heart of the thing you love most. *'Graham:' She's going to keep coming at you. And, I know you. You're going to keep coming at her. And you will do whatever it takes to get her out of here. And you may succeed. Regina: No, I will succeed! He's my son. It's what's best for him. Graham: I know that's what you believe. Okay, but if this escalates, it seems to me that the only who will get hurt is Henry. *'Henry Sr:' My dear, please, you don't have to do this. The Evil Queen: I have to do something. Henry Sr: Then move past this. I know this may sound self-serving. You don't need to enact the curse. The Evil Queen: But I can't keep living like this. What Snow did to me, what she took from me. It's eating me alive, Daddy. Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished. Henry Sr: But, if the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it? Stop worrying about Snow White, and start over. We can have a new life. The Evil Queen: What kind of life? All I've worked for, all I've built will be gone. My power will disappear. They already think I'm nothing. Henry Sr: Power is seductive, but so is love. You can have that again. The Evil Queen: I just want to be happy. Henry Sr: You can be. Of this, I'm sure. I believe, given a chance, we can find happiness. Together. But, the choice is yours. *'Emma:' When you bailed me out, you said that you trusted me. Why? Mary Margaret: It's strange, ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling like we met before. *'Emma:' If I stay, Henry's only going to keep getting hurt. Mary Margaret: What'll happen if you go? I think the very fact that you want to leave is why you have to stay. You care about him. Who will protect Henry if you won't? *'Henry:' I knew you were here to help me. Emma: That's right, I am. And nothing, not even a curse, is going to stop that. *'Regina:' I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore. Mr. Gold: To which deal are you referring? Regina: You know what deal. Mr. Gold: Oh, right yeah. The boy I procured for you. Henry? Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it? Regina: Did you want her to come to town? You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it? Mr. Gold: Whatever do you mean? Regina: Where did you get him? Do you know something? Mr. Gold: I have no idea what you're implying Regina: I think you do. Who is this woman, his mother, this Emma Swan? Mr. Gold: I would say you think you know exactly who she is. Trivia *Rumplestiltskin says the title of the epsiode when talking to the Evil-Queen on how to enact the curse. *Regina named Henry after her father who she killed in fairy tale land. *Rumplestiltskin/Mr.Gold gave Henry to Regina at 3 weeks old. *Regina has an apple tree which appears to be a homage to her fairy tale apple tree in the palace. *In Disney's "Sleeping Beauty," Maleficent has a black crow as a pet, here Maleficent has a black unicorn. *The title card features Maleficent's unicorn. *The chest that holds the heart of the Evil Queen's horse can be seen on Regina's desk in her office. *On the last page of the book (that isn't ripped out) the story Snow-White and Rose-Red is shown. *A plushie of Little Red Riding Hood, and Minnie Mouse plushie are seen on the shelf of Emma's nursery in Fairytale Land. fr:1x02 de:The Thing You Love Most es:The Thing You Love Most pl:The Thing You Love Most Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes